Talk:RP: Puppet Crafting (05/18/13)/@comment-24.59.152.143-20130517230655
~Kushin would smile as he grabed the key as he walked off to were the building stood at the edge of the village away from the gate and the magor abount of people that lived in the village. about five minutes later young Kushin would be pulling a sled across the group as he has a black tap over it to keep the snow off his tools. The wind would heavyly pick up and snow pelted on young Kushin as the tarp would fly up as if a sail and catch the wind pushing the sled back as Kushin quickly droped the rope he was pulling on to keep from rope burn as the frayed rope tould tie off around Kushin's left leg as his body quickly slamed down onto the ground as it draged him back across the village as Kushin just layed face down unable to move since the sled had to much wight on it for him to grip anything to stop it. Kushin would claw at the snow almost like a dog trying to run on a freshly waxed floor. Kushin was unable to slow down as the wind stoped leaving nothing but a trail were Kushin was draged arossed the village as the villagers mocked him as he got up blushing not wanting them to see his face hed tie down his tools once more with the tarp as he hung his head low as he draged the sled outside the gate of the village he wouldn't stop till almost a mile into the forest as he found a few sapling as he brushed himself off as he then noticed that the snow that was on him froze as he shook his head undoing the black tarp revealing a small axe and a stone as the young boy sat down on the sled ginding the axe head with the stone shapening the blade as sparks few into the snow making small melted spots as they were quickly refilled by the snowfall.~~The axe would be sharpened as Kushin would place his thumb onto the clean blade as it would cut slightly into his skin. Blood would slowly rise as Kushin would smile as he noded to himeself as he touch the small firs~"There perfect they nible and seem to retain water well without rotting to fast ill treat the wood to keep it from happening."~Kushin would bend the sapling down and step on the tip of the small tree as he heavyly choped down slowly chiping away as the tree was cut down. Kushin would do this to two other trees around the same size after that hed pick up the trees once buy one striping them of there bark and branchs leaving them in place as he take the green logs onto his sled then starp them down. as the then covered them with the black tarp tieing that down as well as he then more out of the forest entering back into the village with small nicks on his hands from cutting. The villagers laughed at him as the kids threw balls of snow mixed with rocks at Kushin as the did nothing more then hang his head low as he walked to the werehouse to finsh his work alone from people.~